Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by RedFlash
Summary: Eine sehr kurze geschichte über einen kleinen fiesen Egoisten- Draco. Bitte gebt mir Feedback, wenn ihr Fehler findet, die gehören alle MIR


Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte  
  
Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend. Draco Malfoy hatte gerade zusammen mit seinen Kumpels Crabbe und Goyle einen Rundgang durch das Schloss gemacht, vier Erstklässlern ihre Süßigkeiten, die es an diesem Abend immer gab abgenommen und einen Viertklässler, der einen der Erstklässler in Schutz nehmen wollte, verzaubert. Dem Viertklässler ging es schon wieder etwas besser und Madam Pomfrey war sich sicher, dass spätestens in wenigen Tagen seine Zähne wiedernachwachsen würden, von denen Malfoy ihn entledigt hatte. Die drei Slytherins waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück in den Kerker, als ihnen ein weiterer Winzling, der drei Muffins trug, über den weg lief. Höhnisch lachend baute sich Draco vor dem ängstlichen kleinen Jungen, namens Peter Creevy auf. "Na Kleiner, dann mahc mal das du uns deine Muffins rüberwachsen lässt, dann tun wir dir vielleicht auch nichts.", er beugte sich beim Sprechen zu ihm herunter, was peter noch mehr Angst einflöste. "Bitte... Ich... die sind für meinen Freund, er.. er, er geht nicht auf diese Schule, aber er ist schwer krank und hat nur noch wenige Wochen zu leben. Er wohnt im Waisenhaus, und weil er so arm ist, wird er keine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen. Bitte", winselte der Kleione aufgeregt mit Tränen in den Augen. "Habt ihr das gehört, Crabbe, Goyle? Sie sind für seinen armen kleinen, todkranken Freund, also wenn das so ist..." Crabbe und Goyle lachten boshaft, machten dann plötzlich einige Schritte auf Peter zu, der zurückweichen wollte, doch Crabbe packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. "Du gibst uns jetzt sofort deine Muffins, denn es ist uns scheißegal was mit deinem behinderten Freudn losist!!!", Crabbe verlieh seinen Worten eine besondere Betonung, indem er Peter bei jedem Wort, dass er extra langsam aussprach schüttelte. Dann schnappte Goyle sich die Muffins, worauf Crabbe den kleinen Peter einfach fallen lies. Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, setzten die drei ihren Weg zum Slytherinschlafsaal fort.  
  
An diesem Abend fiel es Darco wie immer nicht schwer einzuschlafen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt, aber doch vor allem mit sich selbst, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Doch pötzlich wurde er von einem lauten Knall gewecklt, der ihn hochschrecken ließ. Er sah sich überrascht in dem Schlafsaal um, doch Crabbe und Goyle schienen immer noch zu schlafen. Crabbe lag wie ein kleines Baby zusammen gerollt auf seinem Bett und murmelte irgendetwas, dass sich wie "Mama, mama..." anhörte und Goyle schnarchte so laut, dass man meinen könnte, er habe eine Motorsäge verschluckt. Da erblickte er auf einmal einen geist, der durch die Vorhänge seines Bettes direkt auf ihn zuschwebte. Geister sind in Hogwarts ja eigentlich nichts besonderes, jedoch hatte Draco Malfoy auf dem gesamten Schloss noch nie ein so seltsames gespenst gesehen. Es war eindeutig eine Frau, die ein sehr sehr langes Nahcthemd und ein Haarnetz trug. Der Geist hielt direkt über ihm inne und sprach: "Ich bin der Geist Helga Hufflepuffs, der Geist der Vergangenheit. Und ich bin sehr wütend auf dich. Du hast in den letzten Tagen das Fass wirklich zum Überlaufen gebracht, schämst du dich denn nicht, so herzlos zu sein, und dass an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe? Bedeutet Weihnachten dir denn gar nichts?" Draco war wenig beeindruckt. Er hielt dies für einen schlechten Scherz. "Also erstmal, gegen Weihnachten an sich hab ich überhaupt nichts. Es gibt Ferien, jede Menge Geschenke, Süßigkeiten, gutes Essen,... und das alles nur weil vor zweitausend Jahren mal irgednwo irgednsoein Baby in nem Kuhstall geboren wurde." "Das ist nicht die Bedeutung von Weihnachten, und ich bin sicher, dass selbst du in deinem Leben Momente gehabt hast, an denen dir der wahre Sinn von Weihnachten gezeigt wurde. Ich werde mit dir jetzt ind die Vergangenheit Reisen und diese Erlebnisse suchen und dir zeigen." Sie hielt ihren ebenso wie sie selbst durchsichtigen zauberstab in die Luft, und Draco glaubte nicht, dass damit ein Zauber gelingen könne. Jedoch sollte er seine meinung schnell ändern, als er von einem grauen Strudel, der sich direkt über seinem Bett aus dem Nichts bildete erfasst wurde und zusammen mit Helga Hufflepuffs Geist durch eine andere Dimension gewirbelt wurde. Plötzlich wurde der Strudel langsamer, und schließlich wurde Draco, dem es nun schon zum Speien übel von der Herumwirbelei war, an einem ihm wohlbelannten Ort herausgeworfen. Er rappelte sich hastig auf und sah sich in seinem alten Kinderzimmer der Malfoy Villa um. Neben ihm kam der Geist der Vergangenheit zum Stehen. Das Zimmer war voller hochmoderner Hightech Zauberspielzeuge, wie sie sich nur reiche Zauberer lesiten konnten. Da sich niemand in dem Zimmer befand, führte Helga Hufflepuff Draco in das riesige Wohnzimmer. Es war Weihnachtlich geschmückt, und auch ein fliegender Kalender, der das Datum mit einem nie erlischenden Funkenbild anzeigte, deutete darauf hin, dass es Heiligabend war. Der kleine Draco, der vielleicht 8 Jahre alt war saß unter einem riesigen Tannenbaum, der seine Dekoration im Zehnsekundentakt wechselte. Draco fand es total cool sich selbst in einer jüngeren Version zu begegnen, und er wollte sich gerade ansprechen, aber Helga hielt ihn zurück. Sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er nicht mit den anderen Personen in Kontakt treten konnte, denn er war nur sozusagen ein Zuschauer, für die Menschen in dem Raum unsichtbar. Der achtjährige Draco spielte gerade alleine mit ein paar verzauberten Voodoo- puppen, die das Ausshen von Muggeln hatten. Er schien viel Spass mit seinen Weihnachtsgeschenken zu haben, und mit dem gleichen höhnischen grisnen, dass er heute noch hat, stach er silberne und kupferne Nadeln in verschieden Körperteile der Puppen. Doch irgendetwas schien ihn auf einmal zu stören und er schrie laut auf, worauf sofort zwei Diener in den raum gestürmt kamen und sich eifrig um den kleinen kümmerten, der anscheinend gewohnt war, immer das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Triumphierend sah der fünfzehnjärige Malfoy Helga Hufflepuff an. "Meinten sie das mit dem "Sinn von Weihnachten"? Ich muss zugeben, diese ECHTEN Voodoopuppen waren immer mein Lieblingsspielzeug." Helga Hufflepuff war etwas verwirrt, wollte aber erst noch sehen, was Dracos Erltern gerade taten. Dracos Mutter war in der Küche und telefonierte aufgeregt, während sie sich die Fingernägel lackierte und gleichzeitig der Köchin Anweisungen gab. Dracos Vater stand im Keller mit zwei weiteren in schwarze Kapuzenmäntel gehüllten Zauberen, die leise etwas besprachen. "Nun gut, gab Helga Hufflepuff zu, vielleicht warst du schon früher ein verwöhnter Egoist, aber sehen wir mal, was deine Zukunft bringt, wenn du so weitermachst wie bisher,und immer nur an dich selbst denkst und andere herumkommandierst." Wieder erschien ein Strudel, diesmal ein blauer. Draco und der geist Helga Hufflepuffs wurden wieder in einem Raum abgesetzt, der Malfoy bekannt war. Er war mit seinem Vater schon ein paar mal dort gewesen, allerdings sah es da noch etwas anders aus. Sie waren jedoch ohne Zweifel im Büro des Zaubereiministers. Das Büro war rammelvoll und mit prächtigen Weihnachtsdekorationengeschmückt. Lauter junge, gut ausshende Leute feirten darin eine riesige Party, und auch Draco, um den sich eine ganze Gruppe scharte, und der offensichtlich sehr beliebt war, war bester Laune. Doch was Helga Hufflepuff am meisten verwunderte/verärgerte war das Abzeichen das Zaubereiministers, dass der Mitte zwanzigjährige Draco auf seiner Brust trug. Da sie dem ganzen nicht länger zusehen konnte, gab sie auf und brachte Draco, dem dies alles äußerst gut gefiel zurück in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins, wo Crabbe und Goyle, die beide ihr normales Alter hatten, immer noch tief und fest schliefen. "Gut, du hast Recht, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft mich davon zu überzeugen. In dieser Welt wird man nur als Egoist glücklich, den "wahren sinn von weihnachten" kennt heute eh keiner mehr, Weihnachten ist also eigentlich total für den Arsch. Frohe Weihnachten Draco, ich muss mir jetzt erstmal die Vergangenheit von einem gewissen Cornelius Fudge ansehen, dann erschrecke ich wahrscheinlicn noch ein paar Gespensterkinder."  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hielt er die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nur für einen amüsanten traum, bis er auf seiner Bettdecke das Abzeichen entdeckte, dass er vorige Nacht aus dem Zaubereiministerium hatte mitgehen lassen, und er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte.  
  
Frohe Weihnachten  
Merry Christmas  
Feliz navidad 


End file.
